Yūichi Nakamura
Yūichi Nakamura (born February 20, 1980 in Kagawa Prefecture) is a Japanese voice actor who is affiliated with Sigma Seven. Anime and Tokusatsu 2000 * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters – Dinosaur Ryuzaki/Rex Raptor (second voice) 2001 * Dennou Boukenki Webdiver – Griffion, Ligaon, Raada * The Prince of Tennis – Ginka Center member 1 2002 * Princess Tutu – Male 2003 * Crush Gear Nitro – Hugo * E's Otherwise – Guerrilla, Man, Teoerrorno * Zatch Bell – Tsaoron * Hoop Days – Satoru Nagase 2004 * Shura no Toki – Okita Sōji (Third division) * Bleach – Tesla Lindocruz 2006 * Gakuen Heaven – Ishizuka (secretary) * Kiba – Police B (ep 1) * Aria the Natural – Postal worker (ep 4) * Glass Fleet – Laquld Black Lagoon – Agent Sugar (Ep. 12), Meier (Ep. 1-2) * Honey and Clover II – Male Student B (ep 4), Student (ep 10) * Ramen Fighter Miki – Akihiko Ōta * Black Lagoon: The Second Barrage – Botrovski, Hanada (eps 21-22), Moretti, Vasilinov (ep 24) * Jigoku Shōjo Futakomori – Criminal (ep 2) 2007 * Nodame Cantabile – Friend A (ep 2), Kazushi Iwai, Male student A (ep 1) * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Strikers – Vice Granscenic * Kono Aozora ni Yakusoku wo: Yōkoso Tsugumi Ryō e – Wataru Hoshino * Engage Planet Kiss Dum – Syuu Nanao * Sola – Clerk A (ep 14), Teacher (eps 2, 10) * Big Windup! – Takaya Abe * Sky Girls – Homare Moriyama Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei – Abiru's father (ep 4), Director B (ep 11), Employee (ep 6), Policeman (ep 8), White haired person (ep 9) * Ayakashi Ayashi: Ayashi Divine Comedy – Misawa Teizan * Majin Tantei Nōgami Neuro – Tetsuyuki Homura (ep 16) * Mokke – Takanashi (ep 5) * Clannad – Tomoya Okazaki * Shugo Chara! – Ikuto Tsukiyomi Mobile Suit Gundam 00 – Graham Aker * Prism Ark – Judas * Kara no Kyoukai - the Garden of sinners – Kouhei (Part 3) * Tokyo Marble Chocolate – Yamada 2008 * Macross Frontier – Alto Saotome * Zoku Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei – Abiru's father (ep 3) * Blassreiter – Bradley Guildford * Neo Angelique Abyss – Jet * Net Ghost PiPoPa – Divine Forest * Wagaya no Oinari-sama. – Kūgen Tenko (male) * Zettai Karen Children – Kōichi Minamoto - Theme Song Performance (ED3) * Neo Angelique Abyss: Second Age – Jet * Clannad After Story – Tomoya Okazaki * Linebarrels of Iron – Reiji Moritsugu * Shugo Chara!! Doki— – Ikuto Tsukiyomi * Inazuma Eleven – Koujirou Genda, Jin Kageno, Mark Kruger * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season – Mister Bushido 2009 * Basquash! – Iceman Hotty Bleach – Muramasa * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood – Greed * Shangri-La – Leon Imaki * Zan Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei – Abiru's father (ep 3) * Fairy Tail – Gray Fullbuster * Kimi ni Todoke – Ryu Sanada * Tatakau Shisho - The Book of Bantorra – Volken * Macross Frontier ~Itsuwari no Utahime~ – Alto Saotome 2010 * Arakawa Under the Bridge – Last Samurai * Break Blade – Hodr * Dance in the Vampire Band – Akira Kaburagi * Durarara!! – Kyōhei Kadota * Macross Frontier ~Itsuwari no Utahime~ – Alto Saotome * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 the Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer – Graham Aker * Ookiku Furikabutte ~Natsu no Taikai Hen~ – Takaya Abe * Oreimo (Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai) – Kyousuke Kousaka * Princess Resurrection OVA – Kizaia * Shinryaku! Ika Musume – Gorō Arashiyama * Shugo Chara Party! – Ikuto Tsukiyomi * Starry☆Sky – Kazuki Shiranui * Togainu no Chi – Tomoyuki * Zettai Karen Children OVA – Kōichi Minamoto, Theme Song Performance (ED) 2011 * Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders – Captain Elright (Dub) * Fairy Tail – Gray Fullbuster, Gray Surge * Fairy Tail OVA – Gray Fullbuster * Fate/Prototype – Archer/Gilgamesh Guilty Crown – Gai Tsutsugami * Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi – Gekkou Kurenai * Kimi ni Todoke 2nd Season – Ryu Sanada * Last Exile: Fam, the Silver Wing – Sorūsh * Macross Frontier ~Sayonara no Tsubasa~ – Alto Saotome * Naruto Shippuden: Blood Prison – Muku Sekaiichi Hatsukoi – Yoshiyuki Hatori * Shinryaku!? Ika Musume – Goro Arashiyama * Starry Sky – Shiranui Kazuki * Senjou no Valkyria 3: Tagatame no Juusou – Kurt Irving * Uta no Prince-sama Maji Love 1000% – Ringo Tsukimiya * Working!! – Mashiba Yohei * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger – Zangyack Action Commander Deratsueigar 2012 * Aquarion Evol – Towano Mykage * Btooom! – Nobutaka Oda * Fairy Tail the Movie: The Phoenix Priestess – Gray Fullbuster * Gin Tama – Sakata Kintoki Initial D Fifth Stage – Rin Hōjō * Inu × Boku SS – Sōshi Miketsukami * K – Rikio Kamamoto * La storia della Arcana Famiglia – Luca * Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne – Villagulio * Love, Elections & Chocolate – Yūki Ōjima * Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic – Kōuen Ren * Natsuyuki Rendezvous – Ryōsuke Hazuki * Shirokuma Cafe – Grizzly * Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters – Beet J. Stag/Stag Buster * Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun – Yūzan Yoshida 2013 * Zettai Karen Children: The Unlimited – Kōichi Minamoto * Pocket Monsters Best Wishes: Season 2 - Episode N – N * Death Billiards – Man * Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai. – Kyōsuke Kōsaka * Senyū – Ros * Valvrave the Liberator – Raizo Yamada Karneval – Jiki * WataMote – Tomoki Kuroki * Uta no Prince-sama Maji Love 2000% – Ringo Tsukimiya * Ketsuekigata-kun! – Type B * BlazBlue: Alter Memory – Terumi Yūki/Hazama * Battle Spirits Saikyou Ginga Ultimate Zero – Rei * Log Horizon – William Massachusetts * Gundam Build Fighters – Ricardo Fellini * Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie – Beet J. Stag/Stag Buster, Waredonaiyer * Corpse Party: Tortured Souls – Yoshiki Kishinuma 2014 * Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun – Umetarō Nozaki * Fairy Tail – Gray Fullbuster * Haikyū!! – Kurō Tetsurō * Hamatora – Ratio * Kenzen Robo Daimidaler – Henry * Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei – Tatsuya Shiba (Onii-sama) * Nobunaga Concerto – Kinoshita Tōkichirō * Nobunaga The Fool – Gaius Julius Caesar * Rokujyoma no Shinryakusha!? – Kōtarō Satomi * New Initial D the Movie: Legend 1 - Awakening – Keisuke Takahashi * Tiger & Bunny: The Rising – Ryan Goldsmith * Tokyo Ghoul – Renji Yomo * World Trigger – Yūichi Jin * Z/X Ignition – Mikado Kurosaki * Donten ni Warau – Tenka Kumo 2015 * Fafner in the Azure: -EXODUS- – Dustin Morgan * Tokyo Ghoul √A – Renji Yomo * The Testament of Sister New Devil – Basara Tōjō * Q Transformers: Return of the Mystery of Convoy – Sideswipe and Sunstreaker * Ketsuekigata-kun! 2 – Type B * World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman – Jin Ishurugi * Durarara!!x2 Shou – Kyōhei Kadota * Uta no Prince-sama Maji Love Revolution – Ringo Tsukimiya * Seraph of the End – Guren Ichinose * High School DxD BorN – Sairaorg Bael * Food Wars: Shokugeki no Soma – Kojirō Shinomiya Drama CD * Aitsu no Daihonmei – Takahiko Satō * Amari Sensei no Karei na Seminar * angelica monologue – Sakutarō Hagiwara * Aitsu no Daihonmei – Takahiko Satou Barajou no Kiss – Kaede Higa * Bokutachi to Chuuzai-san no 700-nichi Sensou – Saijō * Cherry Boy Sakuen – Momiji Nakakita * Corpse Party: Blood Covered – Yoshiki Kishinuma * DeadLock – Yūto Lenix * DeadHeat – Yūto Lenix * DeadShot – Yūto Lenix * Fate/Prototype Special Drama CD – Archer * Fujoshi Rumi – Shunsuke Chiba * Hitomi Wo Sumashite – Shigeto Honda * Honto Yajuu – Tomoharu Ueda * Kaichou wa Maid-sama – Kurotatsu * Karneval – Jiki * Ketsuekigata Danshi – Hibiki Akabane * Kizuna IV – Harada * Koi ni Inochi wo Kakeru no sa – Tōru Miwasa * Kotoba Nante Iranai Series 1: Kotoba Nante Iranai – Keisuke Kazami * Kotoba Nante Iranai Series 2: Iki mo Dekinai kurai – Keisuke Kazami * Kuranoa – Shō Kitajima * Kuro Bara Alice – Dimitri Lewandowski * Kyuuso Ha Cheese no Yume Omiru – Kyōichi Ōtomi * Love Neco – Yabuki Eiji * Love Recipe ~Henna Essence~ – Seiji Igarashi * Migawari Hakushaku no Bouken – Richard Radford * MR.MORNING – Miguel Wiseman * Koi ni Inochi wo Kakeru no sa – Tōru Misawa * Punch Up! – Kōta Ōki Repeat After Me? – Nigel Rose * Rossellini Ke no Musuko Ryakudatsusha – Eduard Rossellini * Ruri no Kaze ni Hana wa Nagareru – Kōya * Scarlet – Akio Kōzuki * Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi – Hatori Yoshiyuki * Sentimental Garden Lover – Taki * Seven Days: Monday - Thursday – Tōji Seryō * S.L.H - Stray Love Hearts! – Cain Kumoide * Soujo no Koi wa Nido Haneru – Ōtomi Kyōichi * Starry☆Sky – Kazuki Shiranui * Strobe Edge – Ren Ichinose * Suikoden – Flik * Suikoden II – Flik * Taiyou no Ie – Hiro Nakamura * Tindharia no Tane – Fizz Valerian * Voice Calendar Story of 365 days – GIN·RUMMY Video games * 2nd Super Robot Wars Original Generation – Joshua Radcliff * 2nd Super Robot Wars Z – Alto Saotome/Graham Aker * Arc Rise Fantasia – L'Arc * Arcana Famiglia – Luca * Armen Noir – Crimson * Avalon Code – Rex/Georg * BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger – Hazama/Yuki Terumi * BlazBlue: Continuum Shift – Hazama/Yuki Terumi * BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma – Hazama/Yuki Terumi * Blazer Drive – Shiroh * Bloody Call – Reimei * Chaos Rings II – Darwin Allecker * Corpse Party: Blood Covered – Yoshiki Kishinuma * Corpse Party: Book of Shadows – Yoshiki Kishinuma * Corpse Party 2U: Hysteric Birthday – Yoshiki Kishinuma * Corpse Party: BloodDrive – Yoshiki Kishinuma * Dear Girl ~Stories~ Hibiki – Hibiki Tokkun Daisakusen! – Ryō * Daemon Bride – Asmodeus/Souya Tachibana * Estpolis – Maxim * Fate/stay night Réalta Nua: Take Off! Super Dimensional Trouble Hanafuda Epic Battle – Archer * Final Fantasy XIII – Cid Raines * Final Fantasy XIV – Male Hyuran vocal effects * Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn Thancred * Final Fantasy Type-0 – Trey * Final Fantasy Type-0 HD – Trey * Fire Emblem If – Ryouma * Galaxy Angel II: Eigo Kaiki no Koku – Hibiki * Galaxy Angel II: Mugen Kairo no Kagi – Hibiki * Galaxy Angel II: Zettai Ryouiki no Tobira – Hibiki * Himehibi -New Princess Days- Zoku! Nigakki – Ken Koizumi * Initial D Arcade Stage – Rin Hōjō * Jingi naki Otome – Ryū Nayuta * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle – Narciso Anasui * Kimi to Naisho no... Kyo Kara Kareshi – Kō Sakisaka * Lamento - Beyond the Void - – Ul * Last Escort -Club Katze- – Rei * Estpolis: The Lands Cursed by the Gods – Maxim * Lux-Pain – Akira Mido * Luminous Arc 3: Eyes – Dhino * ~miyako~ – Seimei * Mind Zero – Leo Asahina * Renai Bancho – Tsundere Bancho * Sengoku Basara 4 – Shima Sakon * Shining Resonance – Lesti Sera Alma * Shitsuji Tachino Ren'ai Jijou – Wolfgang Leinsdorf * Starry☆Sky – Kazuki Shiranui * Street Fighter IV – Fei Long * Summon Night 3 – Phlaiz * Super Robot Wars UX – Reiji Moritsugu, Alto Saotome, Graham Aker * Tales of Symphonia – Additional Voices * Togainu no Chi – Tomoyuki * Tokimeki Memorial 4 – Tadashi Nanakawa * Uta no Prince-Sama: Sweet Serenade – Tsukimiya Ringo * Uta no Prince-Sama: Repeat – Tsukimiya Ringo * Tomoyo After: It's a Wonderful Life CS Edition – Tomoya Okazaki * Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria – Rufus * Valkyria Chronicles III – Kurt Irving * Konjiki no Gash Bell!! – Tsaoron * Initial D Arcade Stage 6 AA – Rin Hōjō Dubbing Live-action *Chris Evans *Captain America: The First Avenger – Steve Rogers/Captain America *The Avengers – Steve Rogers/Captain America *Captain America: The Winter Soldier – Steve Rogers/Captain America *Liam Hemsworth *The Last Song – Will *The Hunger Games – Gale Hawthorne *The Hunger Games: Catching Fire – Gale Hawthorne *CSI: Miami – Season 14, Episode 4, Patrick *Evil Dead – David Allen (Shiloh Fernandez) *Nurse Jackie – Fitch Cooper (Peter Facinelli) *The Three Musketeers – Duke of Buckingham (Orlando Bloom) *Walking with Dinosaurs – Alex Animation *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic – Garble *Transformers Adventure – Steeljaw Category:Japanese Category:Voice Actors